


Caroline

by LazySundayMusings



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-06 20:46:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16394792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazySundayMusings/pseuds/LazySundayMusings
Summary: Set in the last heady days before S2x04.





	1. Chapter 1

John was happy when he pulled into his parking space and stopped the engine. The roads had been free-flowing so they’d arrived in plenty of time, he had a relatively quiet day lined up and the weather was perfect - but what made him smile was the sight of Ted2 wearing all the required safety gear as he’d insisted. He was vaguely aware that Kayleigh had been making some noise - almost certainly about Ted2 - but he just didn’t care. The bare-chested nonsense was over.

“John.”  
“Hello there.”  
“You’re looking happy.”  
“Well, it’s a great day.”  
“The weather is lovely.” She opened her door. “You coming?”  
“In a minute - you go ahead.”  
“Okay.” She got out, closed the door and headed to the staff entrance. He looked through the windscreen for a moment, put his sunglasses in his jacket pocket then got out. Yep - a great day.

At ten o’clock the store was still relatively empty, making it easy to spot Dave Thompson, John and three other suited managers as they emerged from the corridor that lead to the main offices. John looked straight ahead as the group moved past Kayleigh, before he stopped abruptly to retrieve his now-ringing cellphone from inside his jacket. She heard him say “John Redmond,” then a few indistinct words as he resumed walking towards the main doors where the rest of the group was waiting. The cellphone remained at his ear as he approached and passed the group, nodding and pointing to his phone as he walked out the main doors. Within two minutes he returned in the company of two men and three women that Kayleigh didn’t recognise. She noted that John and one of the women seemed very comfortable standing close to each other as they appeared to lead the introductions between the two groups. After about a minute of what looked like small talk John smiled, nodded and left the combined group. Kayleigh waved to get his attention.

“Hello again,” he said.  
“Hiya. Do we have visitors?”  
“We do. They are from Acme Distributions, one of the companies who supply some of the stock lines for our stores in the area.”  
“Acme Distributions? That’s a real company name? I thought that ‘Acme’ was only ever used in RoadRunner cartoons.”  
“It’s a real company. A really successful company, actually. Does a lot of business with us and the other chains.”  
“So who’s your friend?”  
“That’s Caroline Adams who is one of their top brass. Runs their sales and promotions teams, and a lot of their success is down to her efforts. I’ve tried to convince our company to poach her ‘cos she could do wonders for the place.”  
Kayleigh glanced at Caroline, her display stand then at John. “What, here in the store?”  
“Not here - in Head Office. Her ideas could make a huge difference to the company - but they will not pay her the money she deserves.”  
“Because she’s a woman?”  
“No - because our top layers of management think that only our top layers of management should be paid that sort of money. Not someone who they described as a ‘glorified sales rep’, even though she would make the place a shedload of cash. They won’t even consider it. Idiots.”  
Kaleigh tried to sound casual. “Oh. So... how do you know her then?”  
“I met Caroline in the local Chamber of Commerce, about 8 years ago. She was Caroline Adamson then. She met her Bevan the same way, as it turned out. I got invited to the wedding. Rightly so - I did introduce them, after all. Got twin girls now.”

The expanded group of suits, lead by Dave Thompson, headed past them towards the back of the store from where they had access to the meeting rooms. John stood and watched them go.  
Kayleigh watched the group, then looked at John. “Um, why aren’t you going with them?”

“They’re here to review and probably-renew our Area-wide agreement with them, but since I know Caroline I don’t have anything to do with it. That way there’s no conflict of interest. No planning, discussions, meetings, none of it. I just do introductions, make sure they all go into the right room, then walk away. Caroline goes in to get the meeting started but since she doesn’t need to be there the whole time we catch up when we can during the day. This is the only time I get to see her, maybe for an hour or so every few months if I’m lucky, so we try to make the best of it. Coffee and cake and whatever.”  
“Coffee and cake and whatever?”  
“Yeah, because she doesn’t drink tea.”

A thought occurred to Kayleigh. “Hang on - if the agreement is for all the stores in the area, why is the meeting here?”  
John rolled his eyes. “Dave wanted to be seen as part of a potentially big deal so went into full kiss-arse mode and got it transferred here.”  
Kayleigh groaned.  
“Exactly,” said John. He glanced at her watch. “Here - I have to go. See ya later.”

Ten minutes later John heard a double-knock at the open door of his office. “Excuse me Mr Redmond, you have a visitor.”  
John looked up. “Thank you Mark.” He smiled and motioned for Caroline to come in, then checked the time on the PC as she sat in the spare chair. “How did you get out of there so quickly?”  
“I did all the prep during the week, so only needed to hand out the current and draft agreements then get them started. Besides, it was a bit stuffy in there.”  
John grinned. “Stuffy people, you mean?”  
She returned his grin. “Oh yeah. I mean, they’re all very professional, but once they’re in those kinds of meetings...” She rolled her eyes.  
John nodded. “Well then, shall we have a quick brew in the cafeteria?”  
“Yes, please.”

Elsie was bit later than usual in collecting Kayleigh for their tea break - “Sorry kid” - but they were soon heading to their usual table in the cafeteria. Kayleigh stopped short when she spotted John and Caroline sitting at John’s usual table in the far corner, and noted that they were sitting beside each rather than facing each other across the table. Both were holding cellphones.  
“Are you not going to sit down?” asked Elsie.  
“Oh. Yeah, yeah.”  
Kayleigh briefly scraped the chair along the floor as she sat down, all the while looking across to John and Caroline. Elsie noted that Kayleigh seemed distracted and followed her gaze. “Oh. Who’s that over there with your John?”  
“Sorry, what?”  
“Who’s that with him over there, in the corner?” She was pointing now.

The scraping chair caught Caroline’s attention. When she glanced sideways towards the source of the noise she recognised that it was the woman John had been speaking with soon after she had arrived. The woman had just sat down but was clearly looking over at John and herself, while her table companion was obviously pointing in their direction. On impulse Caroline moved closer to John and slowly tilted her head towards his until they were practically touching. She then started tracing her fingertips through her hair, using the movement as cover so she could glance over and look for any reaction from the two women. She got one.

Kayleigh had seen Caroline lean closer to John and thought “Okay, looking at his cellphone I suppose.” But from where she was sitting, the tilt of Caroline’s head gave the impression they were now sitting cheek-to-cheek, and while that made no sense in a workplace cafeteria it was a thought she didn’t want to deal with so quickly looked away. When she realised that Elsie was still pointing at the pair she quietly said “Elsie, it’s rude to point. Stop it,” and pushed her hand down.  
“All right, all right,” said Elsie, a bit miffed. “But who is she?”  
Kayleigh took a moment. “That’s his friend Caroline, known her for years. She’s from the company that distributes products to our stores in the area, here for a big meeting today. They’ll be looking at pictures of his niece and nephew, plus her twin girls no doubt.”  
Elsie looked surprised. “How can you know all that?”  
Kayleigh tried to sound confident. “John told me. He tells me everything.”

When they finished looking at photos of Compendium at their recent gig Caroline noticed that the woman was still glancing over at them so she tapped John’s arm. “I think she’s trying to get your attention,” she said while nodding in Kayleigh’s direction. John looked over, saw Kayleigh and waved. Kayleigh just lifted a hand in response.  
Caroline openly looked over at Kayleigh then back at John. “Isn’t that the woman from the promotions stand you were talking to earlier?” she asked.  
“Yes - that’s Kayleigh.”  
A pause. “I don’t think she likes me very much. Is she your girlfriend?”  
“No. Why do you say that?”  
“I assumed, based on the the way you were acting when you were together, plus the way you look at each other when the other one isn’t watching... and the way she looked at me just now, like I’m sitting in her seat.” She bit her lower lip and raised her eyebrows.  
John frowned. “That’s not her seat. We’re not... we’re friends, car-share buddies. We get along.”  
“Hmmm. Sure. Looks like more than that to me. A lot more.”  
John was quiet for a moment as he watched Kayleigh and Elise get up and leave the cafeteria. He looked back at Caroline. “I had thought that maybe...” He shook his head. “No. We get along but she doesn’t... she is a founding member of the Ted2 appreciation society, and loudly reaffirms that membership every time she sees him. Every single time. And not just him, either.”  
“Who is Ted2?”  
“Mr Trolley-Dolly in the carpark. You probably saw him when you got here. Needs a bloody good haircut.”  
She nodded. “Oh yes. I’ll bet he’s popular with the ladies.”  
“Not just with the ladies, so I’m told.”  
“Well, he certainly is pleasant on the eyes.”  
His shoulders sagged. “Oh God - not you as well.”  
“It’s just gawping John. Forget it. Besides, don’t you enjoy ‘the view’ now and again? There’s quite a few lovelies around here, don’t you think?”  
“Well, sure - but nothing more than a quick glance. And I sure as hell don’t stare, or go on about it every pissing day.”  
Caroline thought about this, then nodded. “Okay. Okay.” She smiled slyly and leaned closer. “How long can you be away?”  
“My break is 15 minutes.”  
“Really? Is that all?”  
“Afraid so. But I do have cover for a long lunch, and there’s a place I’d like to take you to. It’s a short walk away, if that’s all right. What do you say? Should be nice in this weather.”  
Caroline pretended to give the offer serious thought.  
John smirked. “Unless, of course, you would prefer to stay here, in that meeting room, doing more of the meeting-shit you love so much?”  
Caroline pretended to look indignant. “‘Meeting-shit’? How dare you. Bloody cheek.” Then a genuine smile. “Lunch would be lovely, John. When can we go?”  
“Quarter to twelve all right for you?”  
“Perfect.”


	2. Chapter 2

At 11:30 Helen was settled in at John’s desk when his cellphone beeped. He read the text and laughed. “Do you mind if I head off now, Helen?”  
“No problem John. Enjoy your lunch.”  
“Thank you. I’ll bring you something back,” he promised. “You like chocolate, don’t you?”  
She grinned. “John. What a ridiculous question.”

Caroline met him in the corridor outside the meeting rooms. “Hi John. Are we still heading out?”  
“Yep.”  
“Don’t I have to sign out on the visitor register?”  
“Already done.”  
“Hmmm. Bit presumptuous of you, isn’t it?”  
“Your text was ‘SAVE ME’ with a smiley face. I didn’t think you’d mind. Unless you’ve changed your mind and want to stay?”  
Caroline made a face. “Sod that. Let’s get out of here.”

In under fifteen minutes they were seated at a table outside the cafe. While John had been inside ordering their meals Caroline had taken the opportunity to gather her hair into a simple side ponytail - her ‘Rihanna look’ as John described it. When he returned she happily accepted the glass of wine John brought back with him.  
“Could you not wait for them to bring these out?”  
“Nope - parched,” he replied as he set his orange juice on a coaster.  
“Well then Mister - what shall we drink to?”  
“I... um... I don’t know. I’m just really glad you’re here.”  
“Me too. So - here’s to... time together.”  
“Time together,” he repeated.  
Her eyes lit up as she sipped from her glass. “Oh, this is one of my favourites! Good choice.”  
“I asked your Bevan what you’re drinking at the moment, and this place has two of the wines he suggested. I also asked his opinion on a couple of ideas for the meals themselves, but that’s for purely selfish reasons. You’ll see. And you’ll thank me. Or not.”  
“I see,” she said. “Is there anything else you feel I should know?”  
“Just that this place isn’t as busy as it deserves to be, so there won’t be much of a wait. But better than that - they’re not going to have to chuck us out either. So we can just relax.”  
He put his glass down. “Now, I realise I’m not allowed to ask how the meeting is going, so I won’t.”  
“Good. Glad to hear it.”  
“But I’ll ask this instead. Why did you send me a text saying ‘SAVE ME’? Has the meeting gone to crap already?”  
She smiled. “No. I told you - I’d already done the prep for it, and they were on top of things from the start. And that’s all important stuff but I was bored, frankly. I didn’t need to be at that meeting. I wanted to be here. Three months is too long, John.”  
“Far too long,” he agreed. “So no more work-talk. Tell me how you are. All of you. Don’t leave anything out.”

Their conversation was free-flowing and wide-ranging, was barely interrupted by the arrival of their starters, and was supported by copious photos on their cellphones.  
While looking through John’s photos she spotted an obvious selfie, showing John dressed as Harry Potter.  
“Whoa, whoa, whoa... since when do you take selfies?” She looked closer. “And who is that with you?”  
“That’s Kayleigh, the night of our work do.”  
“Well, ahhh, the beard suits her. Wait, she agreed to go out in public dressed like that?”  
“We didn’t ‘go out’ - I gave her a lift to the work do because I had to be there anyway.”  
“Dressed like that?”  
“Fancy dress competition.”  
“Hmmm. Did you not think about going as Hagrid yourself, and Kayleigh as Hermione?”  
“I did for about 10 seconds. But think about it - she doesn’t really know the story, we don’t really know each other all that well, so how do you think it would look if I said to her “I really want to do this, so if I go as a half-man/half-giant, will you dress up as a schoolgirl for me?” How do you suppose that would have gone down?”  
“Oh! Oh no. No, no, no.” She looked at the picture again. “But still - she dressed as Hagrid, a character from a story she doesn’t know? Did you ever wonder why?”  
“For fun?”  
“It might be fun for a little while, when everyone is arriving, during the prizegiving... but afterwards? No. Dressed like that, complete with beard, for hours? That would be a pain in the hole. You would need an incredibly good reason to even consider doing it, let alone put up with that. How did you do it?  
“There may have been some nagging on my part, and I did say I’d consider supporting her Madonna-idea next year.”  
“That’s big of you, considering she’ll probably have forgotten the deal by next year.”  
“Trust me - she won’t forget.”

As John had predicted, they didn’t have to wait long for their main meals to arrive, along with fresh drinks.  
Caroline looked at John, her plate then at John again. “You know I love seafood.”  
“I do.”  
“And of all the seafood dishes on the menu, you chose this one for me?”  
“I did.”  
“Did you order the platter for me just so you could share it?”  
He grinned. “Yes. Yes I did.”  
“You are shameless.”  
“You can share my chicken if you want.”  
“Oh I ‘want’ all right. I was going to have some of it regardless.”  
“You’re the shameless one.”  
Caroline was quiet for a moment. “Come sit next to me.”  
“Ah, why?”  
“So I won’t have to reach across the table when I fancy some of your lunch. Come on.”

The mains were a bit larger than they’d expected, so after their immediate hunger had been satisfied they focussed on enjoying their meals and their conversation resumed. John received a text.  
“Who’s that?”  
“Kayleigh is asking how lunch is going. Are we recommending the mains?”  
“We are.” She nudged him. “You should bring her here sometime.”  
“Already have. She suggested it originally.”  
While sending his reply he noted that Caroline had stopped eating and was just looking at him. He turned to face her. “Come on,” he said, “you’re dying to ask. Out with it.”  
“About time,” she replied. “What is it with you two? And don’t say ‘nothing’ because you’ve already said you thought there might be.”

He paused a few seconds, the took a deep breath. “I like her. A lot. I really do. And we have a laugh when we spend time together. Which is basically going to work, quick chats at work, sometimes having lunch together, and going home from work. But I think that work is all we have in common.”  
“So why did you think there might be something there?”  
“Because we got on so well, so quickly. It was just so easy to talk to her, about pretty much anything.”  
“Like?”  
“People, things, ideas, mistakes, everything. And when I did or said something stupid she didn’t just write me off, so... but then there were a couple of times when I felt that I was just being used, and then the work do...”  
“What happened then?”  
“Short version - I was dropping her home, I thought she was about to kiss me but then her phone rang and she answered it instead.”  
Caroline could only stare.  
John looked away. “Yeah.”  
“Oh. Please tell me she was pissed.”  
John nodded. “Royally.”  
“Well, that’s something.”  
“But there’s other stuff, mainly the way she goes on about guys.”  
“Like the trolley guy?”  
“Yes. It’s like a switch goes in her head and... I may as well not be there. You know - from friend to mini-cab driver in a flash. If she’s not interested, all she has to say is “I’m not interested.” She doesn’t have to go on about how great these guys look, every pissing day.”  
“Or she feels so comfortable around you, so familiar, that she feels she can basically say anything.”  
“Things she would say to one of her girlfriends, you mean?”  
“Well, maybe. Look, what I saw today was that she seemed very comfortable in your company, and a bit uncomfortable when I was in your company. And there were a few looks at me that were borderline “How dare you sit there?” in the cafeteria. I’ve seen those looks before. Kayleigh strikes me as someone who is possess... protective of what she has with you. Whatever that is.”  
“But...”  
“Can you think of anyone else that has prompted that kind of reaction? Or is today a one-off?”  
“There was the morning I hurt my arm on the way into work and her mate Rachel asked after my health and invited me out for a drink. Kayleigh suddenly felt compelled to relate Rachel’s recent dating history, and when she heard I had Rachel’s number then the pouting started. She could pout for England.”  
“Protective, see? It might explain the looks I was getting from her this morning.”  
John scratched his chin. “To be fair, you seemed to get attention from all quarters this morning. The glances, the second glances, trying to look composed in front of you, all of it.”  
“At least they made the effort to be discreet. Some places - it’s like they’ve never seen a woman in a suit before.”  
“You do make an impression when you walk into the place. You are literally a tall dark stranger.”  
He looked away, casually spearing some prawns with his fork.  
She looked at him, a surprised expression on her face. Then she noticed his mouth twitch, and her expression changed to confusion then realisation. “Devil Woman? Are you quoting Cliff Richard lyrics at me now?”  
John shook his head. “Ohh, I really thought I had you with that one.” He pointed to his plate. “Well done - the last bit of chicken is yours.”  
“Thank you. Nice try, John.”  
“Dammit. I really wanted that bit.”

The server collected their plates then returned shortly afterwards with tea, coffee and a mound of shortbread that they happily tucked into.  
“This has been lovely, John. Thank you for bringing me here.”  
“I’m glad you’ve enjoyed it.”  
“Oh yes,” she said, holding up the wine list. “I just want to stay here with you and try a few more of these.”  
“Staying here would be nice, but I don’t think your colleagues would be too impressed if I bring you back full of wine. Especially since they’ve only been out of that meeting for about half an hour all day.”  
At that moment John heard what sounded like birdsong coming from her bag. “What was that?”  
Caroline glanced at her watch. “One o’clock. Do we need to be getting back soon?”  
“Yeah... I have to get you back for half-one.”  
“Pity.”  
“Hmmm. Hey, we need to make a detour on the way.”  
“Oh yeah? Where to?”  
“Chocolate shop for Helen.”  
“Who’s that?”  
“Helen is covering for me, even though we couldn’t confirm that you’d be coming until this morning.”  
“Wow. Do you think that maybe she wants to be your girlfriend?” she teased.  
“Not likely. She already has a girlfriend.”  
“Oh. So, why was she willing to put herself out like this?”  
“Because she’s great. And as a favour to me, because she knew it was you that was coming.”  
“You don’t think she saw it as an opportunity to make an impact while you’re not there?”  
“Helen’s covered for me before. She could well have my job in a year or so, anyway.”  
“Pardon?”  
Another deep breath. “I’ve been thinking about getting out, maybe applying for a job in Area office, away from the retail side. I didn’t even get considered for the last four promotions, I don’t see any chance to get ahead where I am now, and since the expansion plans are officially on hold there won’t be new stores and opportunities for a couple of years at least. It’s almost at the point where we have to read the obituaries to see chances for promotions. I’m thinking that maybe I take my chances in an Area job, rather than holding on in the hope that I don’t end up being squeezed out anyway.”  
She twisted in her seat to face him directly. “Since when? Why am I only hearing about this now?”  
“Because it only really got like this in the last month or so. I knew about the first two jobs and even though they weren’t local I could have moved, or rented or something. But I didn’t even hear about the next two jobs until the appointments were announced, and at that point I started to think that maybe that’s it for me.”  
Caroline nodded. “I heard about those promotions.” She waved her hand dismissively. “You’re as good as any of those four. The difference, I think, is that they are ‘look at me’ types while you just get on with it. Now, maybe you were overlooked because you were drowned out by their noise, but outside - we can see what you’re doing. It’s not the done thing to pick out our customers’ staff for special mention, but we can tell. So don’t think that another job somewhere else in the company is your only option.” She pointed at him. “But you didn’t hear that from me.”  
John thought about that.  
“Now then,” she said, picking up her bag, “let’s go get your Helen her chocolate.”


	3. Chapter 3

The detour took a bit longer than would be expected, but, as Caroline put it, “choosing chocolate is a serious business” and they’d left the chocolatier with bags of treats for Helen, Caroline’s colleagues and themselves. She’d also insisted on buying a couple of items for Helen herself, “as a thank-you from me.”  
Once back in the store John updated the visitor register then they headed towards the back of the store, looking very much like two people who hadn’t been in that repressive atmosphere for nearly two hours. As they walked John was aware that their presence had been noted - well, her presence, certainly. He felt practically invisible next to her. Caroline noticed one observer in particular.

“Your Kayleigh is watching us.”  
“She’s not my Kayleigh.”  
“I say watching, more like glaring. And every time I move close to you she tenses up a bit more. I’ll show you. Be quiet and don’t move.”  
Before he could react she reached for his shoulder, slowly ran her fingers down his arm then pretended to brush something from his sleeve.  
“Well, now.”  
“What?”  
“Take a look.”  
He glanced sideways to see that Kayleigh had turned away and was shaking her head with her arms folded tightly.  
“Believe me now? That’s not a ‘just friends’ reaction.”  
“All right, I get it. I get it. Will you please stop doing that?”  
Caroline smiled. “Have you told her who I am?”  
“Yep.”  
“Right then. Introduce me.”  
They waited a short distance away while Kayleigh coordinated the refill of products on the display stand, then stepped forward.  
“Hi John.”  
“Hello again. Caroline, I’d like you to meet Kayleigh from our amazing promotions team. They are currently working their magic on some items you might recognise.”  
Caroline took a closer look at the display stand. “Oh, you’ve got the new range in. That’s great.”  
Kayleigh held out her hand. “Hi Caroline, it’s nice to meet you.”  
Caroline took her hand and smiled warmly. “Hi Kayleigh, it’s nice to meet you too. I asked John to introduce us. I wanted to say that we hear very good things about sales of our products from this store in particular, going back months now, so thank you, thank you all, for putting in the hard work all this time.”  
John and Caroline’s phones both beeped at that moment. Caroline ignored her phone while John took a step back to check his.  
She took the opportunity to lean closer. “Seems to me that your boss should have been passing that on, so give him some grief about it!” she whispered, then winked, grinned and leaned back.  
John watched their exchange, noted the shared smiles and got a concerned look on his face. “That was from Dave - they’re getting close to finishing and are asking you to head back up to the meeting room.”  
“Thank you John,” said Caroline. “Nice to meet you, Kayleigh.”  
“And you. Bye Caroline.”  
John turned to Caroline as she started to leave. “What did you just say?”  
Caroline looked over her shoulder, said “Never you mind,” and kept walking.

Kayleigh waited until Caroline was out of earshot. “She laid that on a bit thick.”  
“Eh? What do you mean?”  
“Well. ‘You’re all great and we love what you’re doing.’ Really?”  
“Well, our store does have a really good sales record with their products, that is because of you and the team, so that was a genuine compliment there.”  
“Really? Oh. All right then.” Kayleigh had a sly smile. “Well, she did say that my manager should have told us that already... so how about it then, Mr Management?”  
“She said that, did she? Did she really? Bloody cheek.” He smiled, nodding to himself. “Fair enough, then. I shall write myself a memo, instructing myself to do something about that, today. Now, in fact. Good day, Miss Kitson.”  
“Good day, Mr Redmond. Oh - Mr Redmond?”  
“Yes, Miss Kitson?”  
She pointed to his arm. “She missed a bit.”  
“Eh?” He looked, saw some innocuous fluff on his sleeve and brushed it off. “Ooh! Shoddy work.” He shook his head. “Can’t get the staff, you see?”  
“Can’t get the staff,” she agreed. She was still smiling when he left.

Back in his office he gave Helen her chocolate ‘care packages’ - taking some pleasure at the look of delight on her face - and sat quietly for a moment once she’d left. He then sent the text “Did u leave that for K to see?”  
Caroline’s reply was a single winking emoji.

It turned out that Dave’s text had been optimistic. They weren’t “close to finishing” at all. During the next 50 minutes John and Caroline exchanged a number of texts where the varying number of smiley faces indicated the progress of the meeting. Then there was a 20-minute gap, followed by single text simply saying “FREEDOM!”

At 3:30 John was again part of the combined group of suits, all listening slightly awkwardly to a rambling speech in which Dave both praised the efforts of the entire group while claiming most of the credit for himself. Following a particularly annoying comment, in the midst of some strained small talk, Caroline caught John’s eye and said “Um, this is a bit awkward, but before we go could I use the, um...”  
“No bother,” said John quickly. “I’ll show you.”  
Kayleigh watched, arms folded, as the pair left the group and walked past her towards the back of the store. Neither gave any indication that they had seen her, but Caroline had spotted Kayleigh’s reflection in the metal panelling of the freezers.

The corridor heading to the staff lockers and bathrooms was empty. They walked past the entrance to the staff lockers, then Caroline stopped and turned to face him.  
“Your Kayleigh was watching us again,” said Caroline quietly. “Arms folded but no daggers this time.”  
John bit his lip, stayed silent, didn’t even try to protest.  
“Are you sure...” was all she said before John placed his finger against her lips.  
“Not here.” Without another word he took her hand and together they walked back towards the staff locker room then inside. It too was empty. John stood with his back to the door. They faced each other, holding hands.

“So what do you think? Are you still convinced she doesn’t want to be anything more than friends?”  
“I don’t know. I had wondered, thought that maybe - but the way she talks about him - and that time when I really thought she was going to... and she didn’t. I’d hoped... I don’t know.”  
Caroline took a moment to think about that. “And she’s done nothing since then?”  
He shook his head.  
“Then she’s a fool, John.” And with that she moved forward, slid her arms around John and pulled him close. He responded in kind to complete their embrace, then breathed out slowly and rested his forehead against her shoulder.  
After a few moments Caroline gently kissed his cheek then spoke softly into his ear. “Now you listen to me. I believe that you two could be great together. You look like a couple already, but if she doesn’t make a move then you should. I mean it. You owe it to yourself to try, to be certain, otherwise you’ll be the fool. And I won’t have that. If you haven’t at least talked about it with her by the time I next see you, I swear I will slap some sense into you. Got that?”  
He chuckled, nodding.

They stood silently, simply holding each other then slowly relaxed their grip until they were again just holding hands. He sighed. “I’d best get back or they’ll send out a search party.”  
“Fucking busybodies,” she muttered. Then, “Hold still.” She leaned in again, quietly said “Thank you for lunch,” then lifted his chin and slowly brought her mouth down on his for a gentle, lingering kiss. All too soon she started to draw her face back but their lips still clung together briefly before finally separating.  
There was a coy smile, then she playfully brushed the tip of his nose with her finger. “All right, Mister. See you out front in a bit.”

John waited a few seconds, then slowly opened the door, checked outside then stepped through. He then paused and headed towards the men’s bathrooms where he took the time to wash his still-trembling hands. John smiled, shaking his head. Even now, after all this time, after all these times - even the briefest of her kisses was still thrilling.  
He dropped the paper towels in the basket and headed back out to the main group.

When he emerged from the corridor Dave cast him a curious look. “Did you get lost back there?”  
“The hand dryer is playing up again and I had to reload all the paper towels. I’ll go and tell Facilities to get their act together.”  
“No,” said Dave, “that can wait. Will you see our guests away? I’ve got a call booked with Area.”  
“Will do.”

Shortly afterwards the group were out in the carpark. John and an Acme rep were standing next to each other, facing their company SUV as the others got in. Both were nodding, arms folded.  
“Looks great in that colour,” said John.  
“Doesn’t she just?”  
“Big though. How’s it drive?”  
“Just like a big car. Almost too big in a way, bit too heavy, not really enough power...”  
“Bloody nice on the inside, lots of gear - way better than our Polos...”  
“I’ve got a Polo! It’s fun, goes like stink, steers like a go-kart.”  
“Yeah? Must be a new-ish one ‘cos our work ones are a bit soft, and you can’t get the inside wheel to lift when...” John was distracted by tapping on his shoulder. He turned to see Caroline smiling at him. “Oh. Hello.”  
“Hi. I hate to break this up, but will you please stop distracting Lucy with all this car-talk? We need to get going.”  
“Oh. Sure. Sorry about that.” He turned to Lucy and shrugged. “Oops.” He smiled. “Nice talking with you, Lucy. See you again some time.”  
Lucy returned the smile - “Bye John” - then got into the driver’s seat.  
John turned back to Caroline, unable to hide his childish grin. She looked at him, eyebrows arched. His expression changed to mock-serious as he held out his hand. “Good day, madam.”  
Caroline looked at him for a moment then shook her head. “Idiot.” She moved forward, said “Come here,” and hugged him, laughing as she did so, before getting in the back. The window came down as John closed the door. Caroline pointed at him. “Say Hi to your mum for me, yeah?”  
“Will do. Bye guys,” then, “No doing burnouts, Lucy!”  
“You spoilsport!” Lucy called back as the car started to move.

John waved as he watched them drive away, then turned and walked back towards the main door of the store.  
“What was I doing?” he thought. “Oh yeah. Paper towels in the mens’ bog.”  
His smile faded.


	4. Chapter 4

“Are you sure you won’t have one? Can I not tempt you?”  
John shook his head and patted his stomach. “Already had more than my fill for today, but thank you. Besides, we got those for you. The ones with pieces of cherry are particularly good, I think you’ll find.”  
Helen’s companion looked into the paper bag, chose a chocolate and bit into it. “Mmmmm.”  
“Cherry?”  
“Caramel. That is lovely.” She licked her lips. “And messy.” She grinned, put the rest of the chocolate in her mouth and started to lick her fingers.  
“Hang on.” John reached through the open window of the Fiat and handed Helen an open packet of wipes. “Take these - I’ve got more.”  
“Thanks John.” Helen passed a wipe over to the other woman then glanced at her phone. “Hey - I hate to seem rude but we really have to get moving.”  
“Not a bother,” said John. “Enjoy your day off tomorrow and I’ll see you on Monday. Nice to see you again Billy.”  
“And you. Bye John.”

Kayleigh followed Joyce through the staff entrance to see Helen and another woman walk away from John and head towards the main exit of the carpark. John turned to face her as she approached. “Hello again.”  
“Hiya. Was that Helen’s girlfriend?”  
“Yep. Billy.”  
“Billy?”  
“Kimberly.”  
“Oh right.” They got into the car. “I’ve never actually met her. What’s she like?”  
“She’s great. As great as Helen, which I didn’t think was possible. Talk about being well-matched.”  
“She does have nice shoes. I wonder where she got them?”  
“You know, I never thought to ask.”  
“Pffft. Some friend you are.”

John put the car in reverse. “So - how was your day then? Go all right?”  
“Really?”  
“Well, I didn’t see you that much, did I?”  
“Ah, well, it was a Thursday, a lot like last Thursday, really. Mind you, I didn’t get an extended lunch break out in the fresh air. Unlike someone I know.”  
“Yeah, well. Hey - have a look in there.” He pointed to the glovebox. “Take that lot home with you.”  
Kayleigh opened the glovebox, got out the paper bag and looked at the chocolates inside. “Really?”  
“Yep. Bought some as a Thank You for Helen, some for myself. That’s what’s left.”  
“There’s a lot in here. Are you sure?”  
“Yeah - got a bit carried away. Bought too much, ate too much, can’t face any more of it.”  
“Oh, thank you.”  
“Take that lot home and you’ll be the favourite aunt. Well, aunt, slash sister, slash in-law, slash dogger.”  
“Yeah - funny.”  
“The ones in gold foil have alcohol in them. There’s whiskey, brandy and... something else, so you might want to be careful with those.”  
“Keep them away from Chloe and Alfie, you mean?”  
“I meant away from you, but sure - them too.”  
Kayleigh poked her tongue at him. “Just for that, I’m gonna eat one in front of you.”  
“Go for it. Good luck eating just one.”  
Kayleigh chose an unremarkable piece with a ‘C’ pressed into it, bit down, recognised the taste of cherry... and heard herself make a quiet, involuntary moan.  
John tried to keep his voice even. “Any good, then?”  
“Ohhhhh, yes.”  
John smiled to himself. The catalogue in the chocolatier had the innocuous comment “Some people really like this flavour” but he didn’t understand quite what that meant until he watched Caroline eat one. The taste did nothing for him, but Caroline had been unable to look him in the eye until she finally swallowed it.   
Unsurprisingly, Caroline had bought a lot of them for herself.

Kayleigh considered taking another but decided against it and put the bag in her handbag. “I don’t suppose I have to ask how your day went, what with spending about two hours away from the place with your lady friend.”  
John nodded. “As work-days go, today was bloody good.”  
“How did you get Dave to agree to you having that long lunch?”  
“I just asked him. It wasn’t going to be a busy day, Helen has covered for me before now, and Dave could always take over if he needed to - so he let me.”  
“Just like that?”  
“Pretty much. Mind you, that’s basically the last chance I’ll have to work a non-standard day for the rest of the year, seeing as how Christmas starts next week.”  
“Already?”  
“Yep. Area have been at it for a month so far, we start prepping for holiday operations next week, then the work with the Christmas team starts the week after that. So yeah - that’s it for me this year.”  
“You didn’t mind not being a part of the meeting today? Sounds like it was a big deal.”  
“Nah. There’ll be other meetings. And any time spent with her is better for me than time spent in meetings.”

Kayleigh looked thoughtful. “You know how people in the store have assumed that we’re together because I get lifts in your car and we get along all right?”  
“Hmmm. Yes.”  
“Has anyone ever said that about you and Caroline?”  
“Not to my face.”  
“Well, I’m going to say it. You two look like you’ve been a couple forever.”  
“That’s just because we’ve known each other for so long. That’s all.”  
She gave him a curious look. “I don’t know, John. The way you were looking at her today, the way you’ve been smiling when you’ve been talking about her... if I didn’t know better, I would say you love her.”  
John shifted uncomfortably in his seat, avoiding her gaze. “Well...”  
Her jaw dropped. “Do you love her?”  
A pause, then he nodded. “Yes. In my own way.”  
“You love her?”  
“Yes.”  
“But... she’s married.”  
“I know. I was there.”  
“All this time you’ve been saying you’re better off alone, not looking for love but you’re with her?”  
“I’m not with her. I’m not in love with her.”  
“It’s the same thing.”  
“Is it balls. Do you think I don’t know the difference, after what happened with Charlotte?!”

In the silence that followed, John took a few deep breaths to calm down. “Look. Here’s the thing about Caroline. She’s good for me. I would not be the person I am without having known her. And I can’t imagine my life without her in it, in some way. I just can’t.”  
Kayleigh sat silently, nodding.  
“So, yeah. I do love her. But, do you know one of the things I’m most proud of? Introducing her to Bevan. Seeing her so happy. That might be one of the best things I ever do.”  
“So, with you two being so close...”  
“Yes?”  
“Did that, was that part of the problem with you and Charlotte?”  
He looked across at her then spoke quietly. “No. I did that. All by myself.”

At the next set of traffic lights John reached into his jacket pocket. “Here.” John passed her a folded sheet of paper. “This is for you. The whole team. They’ll get theirs in the morning.”  
She opened it and read quietly to herself. “‘This is in recognition of... promotional... extended period of time... noted for next Appraisal period, with thanks.’ Lovely.”  
“There’s more.” He handed her a second sheet.  
“‘This is in recognition of... promotional... extended... blah blah... after-tax... two hundred...’ Two hundred? ‘Next pay period.’ Really?”  
“Yep. All of you.”  
“Is it because of what Caroline said?”  
“Yes - but she shouldn’t have had to point it out. This is what I mean when I say she’s good for me. She tells me what I need to hear. Helps me do better, be better.”  
He recalled her words in the staff locker room.  
“Doesn’t hesitate to give me a kick in the arse when I need one either.”  
“I can kick your arse if you want.”  
“This is not about me needing an arse-kicking. Don’t get any ideas.”  
“But I like this idea. Are you sure you don’t want me to kick your arse? I can lose a shoe up there if it’ll help.”  
He winced at the thought. “You’re fixating now. This isn’t healthy. And don’t use me as an excuse to buy more shoes.”

Kayleigh held up the letters. “How did you arrange this? How did you get it past Dave?”  
“It was Caroline’s idea to do it via text while he was in the meeting rather than face to face. Once he agreed I went straight over to HR and made it happen. No going back now.”  
“Won’t he be annoyed that you’ve stuck up for the staff again?”  
“He could have said No but didn’t. And after today’s meeting, his moment of glory, bragging to Area about the result - he won’t really care. The bottom line is, it won’t impact the bottom line. That’s why he said Yes.”  
John could see Kayleigh rereading the letters and smiling to herself. He had a thought. “Hey - don’t text the team about it tonight. Let them find out in the morning. It’ll be a nice start to their day.”  
“That’s a great idea.”  
“Yeah, well.”

“Hey. When did you say the Christmas team starts?”  
“Week after next.”  
“Excited? Nervous? Seeing as how there could be a promotion at the end of it.”  
“There is no promotion.”  
“But...”  
“There is no position available to be promoted into. Unless someone retires or dies. So right now there is no promotion, just long hours and a lot of work, for something that will end up as just another entry in my CV. That’s it.”  
“Oh, John.”  
“You, however, owe it to yourself to go big with this. Anyone can organise things and do the paperwork, but to be creative, to work in a team of creative people and do great things - that will get you far. Look at Caroline - started out doing work thought up by other people, now she runs those teams and sets policy for their company. I’m telling you now, and I’ll tell the whole team - go big this year. Not for the store, do it for yourselves.”

John was quiet for the rest of the trip to Bury, lost in his own thoughts. Kayleigh recognised his mood and didn’t try to bring him out of it, just passed the time by singing softly along with the radio.

As the Fiat approached the small Bury house John saw them first. “Looks like you’ve got a welcoming committee,” referring to Alfie and Chloe who were standing by the gate, waving to the car. He looked at the clock on the dash. “Is it your dinnertime? Is that why they’re waiting outside?”  
“What makes you think they’re not waiting for you?”  
He looked directly at her. “Because we’re late. They’re waiting for you, so they can have their dinner. And Steve’ll be waiting for you, so he can have his dinner and then get back to his bike. Mind you, once you fill them with chocolate they won’t care that they had to wait.”  
“True enough,” she replied. “Thank you for all this.”  
“No bother. Enjoy. And I’ll see you in the morning.”

As he pulled away John turned off the radio. He didn’t want any more Forever FM chatter in his car today. He usually felt like this after seeing Caroline - the usual mix of elation then emptiness once it sunk in that he wouldn’t see her again for God-knows how long. But it was his own words to Kayleigh that had him thinking.

“I haven’t done anything I’m really proud of for over six years. What am I doing?”


End file.
